


Cherry blossoms that holds pain and memories

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Folklore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Still bad with angst, Supernatural - Freeform, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: “They are fragile little flowers,”“So frail that the gentle wind will tragically take the blossom’s life.”
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 32





	Cherry blossoms that holds pain and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday michan! 
> 
> I mainly focused on adding the fantasy/supernatural element but also tried to add a lot of angst. Did it work? Probably not. I don't mind writing angst but I never included myself to be good at it, I hope at least this has some aspect of angst. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it still~ !

Within the forest that has petite pink flowers, already blooming, two people happily walked through the serene forest with one dragging the other. 

“Come on Iori! For once, it’s not actually raining and the weather is so perfect!”

“Stop dragging me around Nanase-san, we have plenty of time so why are you rushing?” 

“First of all, could you stop calling me that and just call me by my first name? It’s not gonna kill you, you know? And second, if we were to slow down and have a picnic and then it starts to rain, it’ll be such a waste. Plus! I’m too excited to be slow like you, it’s actually sunny for once so hurry up!”

Without giving a chance for the other to object, the red haired dragged him even more seemingly having no patience at all. 

Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku are friends ever since Riku was fourteen and Iori was thirteen although now, they’re more like a couple with only one being in denial but everyone already knows what they’re like and sometimes would even tease them (Mostly Iori).

They had met four years ago in the same place and same day as today. 

Right besides Iori was a paper shikigami who was holding the basket filled with snacks and drinks. Onmyouji are not really common, but Iori is one. His whole family are Onmyoujis.

People who can use magic, divination or shikigami are called Onmyouji.

Iori specialised with shikigami, creating paper ones and controlling them, allowing them to do basic things like cleaning and carrying things for him. Shikigamis can either be good, bad or dangerous. Sometimes, if the master cannot control it properly it can go out of control.

As the two stroll through the forest with no one speaking, only hearing Riku humming to a song in his head, he turns around, still holding Iori’s hand so that he wouldn’t escape and refuses to walk faster.

“Hey Iori, is creating paper shikigami all you can do? I thought Onmyouji could do way more things like actually controlling different objects like… a book!” Imagining a flying book that follows him everywhere, Riku smiles at the thought creeping Iori out slightly with how scary his smile really looks on the outside.

He snaps out of his fantasy of having a flying book and looks back at Iori again, “Anyways, Mitsuki is doing well isn’t he? Getting better at using divination for when he goes and starts serving people or maybe a noble from scary evil spirits lurking about and spooking them.” He turns back around to see where he is going along with his pace slowing down.

Iori nods. “Yes, Nii-san is definitely getting much better, with all the help from everyone in the Izumi family, I’m sure he’ll be a great Onmyouji.” His lips curves into a small smile without thinking at the thought of his brother getting better at using divination but to Riku, he felt that smile to be crestfallen.

“Even though you’re on your own?” 

Iori was taken aback with how perceptive Riku is being, his grip on Riku’s hand softens before his whole expression had a slight sadness to it. “Nii-san is the oldest so my parents and everyone else is fretting over him the most. It’s fine though, he needs as much help as he can. I’ve already learned how to conjure a shikigami within a minute now, usually it’ll take either one big ceremony and then takes about a couple of minutes until you have control over it.”

“...” Riku was not at all convinced.

Izumi Mitsuki, Iori’s older brother, had trouble using any magic, divination or even creating a simple shikigami. So for Mitsuki’s sake, Iori decided to sort of isolate himself from his family so that they can focus more on Mitsuki than him. Mitsuki would be furious if he was to find out that Iori did that though.

Having what Iori said echoing in his mind, Riku felt something tugging his feelings, “You must be really lucky to still have your older brother… ” His eyes gazed down at the grass ground with a smile, the same as Iori’s. Crestfallen.

Although it was just a mutter and Iori didn’t hear him clearly, he could feel Riku’s mood going down making him worry for the person who he cares the most in his life. “Nanase-san?”

Hearing Iori’s troubled voice, he needed to think fast and quickly distract Iori from any speculation he has right now. Luckily for Riku, they were already at the place.

At the center of the forest they’re in, there was a large open space of grassland with only one cherry blossom tree in the middle of that land. 

It has always been like that ever since they found this place when they were both little.

“We already made it thanks to you fast pacing us, the weather still looks perfect as well.” Iori walked a few more steps and stood beside Riku taking in the glorious view of all the trees having the same cherry blossoms: some were still a tiny bud while others were already in full bloom. 

Even though Iori was talking, Riku didn’t pay any attention towards the other and even when he said that he needed to distract Iori, he found himself thinking specifically of the cherry blossoms and a meaning behind them that he read somewhere in a book? Or was it from a person?

Without giving a second thought, he starts walking towards the cherry blossom tree in the middle, still dragging Iori with him as their hands are intertwined together with the shikigami following behind.

At first, Iori didn’t know why Riku wasn’t speaking or cheering to finally reach their very own special place that holds many memories, but seemed to be almost in a trance, seemingly focusing on something. So instead of asking if he was okay, Iori allowed himself this time to be dragged by Riku.

They reach where the cherry blossom tree stands all alone and stop where he was, Riku stares up and views the pink cherry petals.

The light breeze rustles the branches of the cherry tree and as the branches rustle, some petals start falling, down to the ground or getting controlled by the wind as wherever the wind goes, the meek petals will follow.

Usually, the silence doesn’t bother him but now, Iori felt a little awkward, starting to get unbearable for him. In the end, he decides to talk first.

“Is there something interesting to see? Shouldn’t we start placing everything down? I think some of the sandwiches might be getting squished.”

Taking the basket from his shikigami and diffusing his spiritual power out of the shikigami, the shikigami shrinks becoming nothing more than a paper shaped as a person. Still waiting for Riku’s answer.

Instead of answering Iori’s questions however, Riku slips his hand out of Iori’s hold, raising both his hands upwards and cupping a bundle of blossoms in his hands.

“Hey Iori,” He finally speaks, “Do you know the symbolism of cherry blossoms?”

“No I don’t. Why?”

“I’ve read it somewhere in a book before I think it was.”

There was a pause. Everything became still, including the free wind.

“These flowers are fleeting aren’t they?” There was a snap. “They’re beautiful but short-lived.”

Riku turned his body to face Iori, his hands holding the branch of blossoms tenderly which he snapped off the tree just a few moments ago and then, smiled. 

His smile, genuine like always, and yet, sorrowful and pained.

“They are fragile little flowers,” He carries on, “So frail that the gentle wind will tragically take the blossom’s life.” 

Iori could feel something was off with Riku. 

“Nanase-san I- ”  
  
“Ordinary swordsmen. All of them carry something special with them everywhere they go, do you know what it could be Iori?” 

There was a sense of dread coming down on Iori just before Riku continues.

“They carry blossoms with them, implying that the blossoms would be either the life of a swordsman or the youkai. If the swordsman dies, their whole body falls to the ground, just like the blossoms. If the youkai dies then the swordsman drops the branch of blossoms on top of it’s corpse implying that they’re the blossom’s life. Do you get it now?” Riku gives a little chuckle to himself. “It’s funny isn’t it? How life is compared to a mere fragile flower.”

  
  


Iori couldn’t take this anymore. 

This isn’t Riku.

  
  


“Nanase-san! You’re not being yourself!” Iori shouts out, birds nearby flys off, startled by the outburst. Iori hastily grasped onto both of Riku’s hands with his own and stared at Riku with eyes that are distressed and bothered. The basket dropped onto the ground and was forgotten. “Is something going on Nanase-san? What’s going on? Are you feeling unwell all of a sudden?”

Riku looks at Iori confounded at his unforeseen outburst and blinked at him. He then heaves a quiet sigh realising that he might have gone too far with how he worded it. But that was how he remembered it to be.

“Sorry, I guess I went a little too far didn’t I? But that’s what I remembered from the book! I just suddenly remembered it and felt the need to say it for some reason… ”

Just as he finishes, more rustling was heard coming from the trees somewhere in the forest.

The rustling became frequent and vigorous and then the whole ground began shaking.

“What is going on here?” Scanning the whole area, Iori tries to spot the reason for the sudden change. The wind isn’t strong enough to make that of a loud rustling sound and the ground seems to be shaking with no reason. 

Iori decides to check it out and find out what was going on and whether they should even stay or just leave, they can always go on a different day.

“Stay here, Nanase-san. It might not be safe for you so I’ll go. I have twelve more shikigami and they can always be a decoy if it’s something far dangerous than myself or my shikigamis can handle.” 

He gave Riku an assuring smile as he could see the confusion on his face before letting go and began to walk off. 

A second after, the sound of rustling was closer than all the rest and at the corner of his eyes, Riku spotted it.

“Iori wait!” 

A long root shot across all the trees into the open grassland where Riku and Iori was and was coming straight for Iori who barely noticed it until a split second before feeling Riku’s weight pushing him down and only just missed the root stabbing through him. 

Iori’s body collides with the ground as Riku lays on top who pushes his torso up straight away and quickly checks if Iori was alright.

“Iori! Are you alright?!” He asks, concerned. 

At that moment, Iori was unable to give him an answer straight away and just nodded. He finds it impressive how Riku was able to spot the incoming attack as well. Iori peered over Riku and could see that the root was already gone, probably gone back to where it came from. 

“Let’s hurry! We need to alert the swordsmen about this!” With no other explanation, Riku takes one of Iori’s hands and pulls him up. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know but right now, it seems like it’s definitely not safe right now.”

With that being his very basic excuse, Riku urges Iori to run out of the forest and find skilled people like the swordsmen who protects citizens from any harm. Trusting Riku on his words, Iori agrees and follows Riku and makes a run for it.

Their plan of having a relaxing day out in the clearest of weather and having a nice picnic was long forgotten and they were now running like their lives depended on it. 

Not even out of the center of the forest, the sudden shaking came back again and both abruptly stopped running, feeling the shake actually coming in front of them. 

Riku and Iori slowly backed away with both thinking it would be a very bad idea to keep going in that direction, the pastel pink canopy that was made up of the top of the tree began to move, there were two in particular almost like they’re physically moving and walking towards them. 

As the two backed away very slowly, it came closer. Iori and Riku watched in horror, transfixed to see two tall cherry blossom trees walking with their roots everywhere and moving flexibly. 

Before they could try and find a way to escape the two moving trees, two more on each side of them came into view forcing Riku and Iori to come closer in the center and even more closer to the two trees that were in front of them.

They looked behind them hoping to find a way to escape but then, another came from behind, going around the normal tree that was still in the middle of the grassland and is thankfully unanimated unlike the five that were surrounding Riku and Iori. 

Quickly thinking of a way to escape, Iori’s first thought was using his shikigamis. Throwing two down on the floor, the paper shikigami grew bigger in size and stood vertically straight. Controlling his shikigami, he gets them to try and distract the trees. Initially, Iori planned to get all the trees distracted to allow them to have an opening to escape, however, that plan immediately went out the window as a second later, the two shikigami became battered by the roots with the material being just a thin paper. 

“Well… Now I’ve only got ten shikigamis and with the roots being able to stretch out like that, I have a feeling that I’m just as useless as Nanase-san.” he adds ‘I’m sorry Nanase-san’ in a whisper but was clear for Riku to hear what Iori had said and puffed out his cheeks.

“Well that’s just rude! And now is not the time to joke about Iori!” For the first time, Riku was the first to scold Iori which then made Iori only think in his head of how many times he’d said that to Riku yet never listens.

Along with Riku and Iori’s bickering, there was a bizarre sound they heard and made the two become silent and stared at the moving trees where the sound was coming from. 

A moment goes by, nothing. 

Another moment goes by, nothing. 

The sound quiets down and then, 

Faces grew. 

In the middle of the moving tree's trunks, a crinkly face appeared as the bizarre sound came again when it’s face was formed. 

“...” 

Speechless, Iori blankly stares at one of the trees, whether to be stunned or terrified. He wasn’t sure.

Whilst Riku, he couldn’t stay quiet. 

“Now that is the most hideous thing I've ever seen.” He then recognises what those trees are and excitedly looks at Iori. “Wait! I know what those trees are! They’re tsukumogami! They’re Inanimate objects but when they turn 100 years old, sometimes the objects can move and have self… awareness…. Uh Oh.” 

Hearing that name, Iori also remembers about them and that his parents mentioned it before however, they then had the sudden realisation of how they now are self aware and probably understood what Riku had just said as they looked rather scarier than they used to.

“Wait! I mean that I’m hideous compared to you lovely… beings?”

Almost immediately, one of the tsukumogami’s roots raised upwards before slamming itself down onto the ground. 

Moving out the way just in time, they dodged the long root as it shrinks and goes back. 

“Nanase-san! You’ve made them mad- no! Beyond mad now!”

“Hey! Well I mean it’s true… but I didn’t know what they were until that hi- lovely face appeared. And anyways, they ruined our day!” 

“Can’t anyone hear the thumping sound and wonder what’s going on by now?!” 

“We are in the center of a forest! I don’t think no one will notice unless they’re actually in the forest which is highly unlikely since going into a forest isn’t the safest place I can think of!”

Again, another root was raised and collided with the ground, a little off with the accuracy on hitting Iori or Riku this time. 

“Can you not create any other shikigami or use anything to help us with this situation?”

“Nanase-san, you do know that I’ve been using paper shikigami for my whole life right? If I do anything else then I would’ve tried it by now.”

“Ah… good point.” Riku mutters feeling a little stupid now but nonetheless, had a final option that he knows what probably works the best and would rather let his secret out now than him and Iori being killed when he is only eighteen and Iori being seventeen. “If it has to come to this then I guess I will then, Iori I hope you don’t hate me for keeping this from you,” he says, earning a confused glance from the other. “I’m really thankful that they’re only trees as well”

Iori raised a brow, wondering and questioning what on earth was Riku talking about, he watches curiously as Riku closes his eyes and outstretch his right hand out like he was waiting for him. 

Iori could faintly hear Riku’s breathing, inhale and exhale slowly but calmly like he was regulating his breathing.

He could then make out Riku’s hair wavering slightly even though wind wasn’t present, it reminded him of fire. As he continues to observe, a red aura can be visibly seen, outlining specifically his hair only that almost actually looks like fire. Tiny sparks of flames appear and disappear shortly after around Riku and finally, with his outstretched hand, a flame expands showing the hilt before showing the whole blade after Riku’d grasped onto the hilt. 

An unnatural look, a person whose family’s history didn’t have any Onmyoujis and did not need to chant words to get to this stage of form.

Iori would have never guessed but,

Riku has youkai blood in him.

Onmyoujis are already uncommon but then, humans who have youkai blood are rare. 

The only way that someone could ever have youkai blood in them is for someone in their family to marry a full youkai and even then, that’s difficult with the child most likely to be a full youkai or a full human.

The only way that could ever happen to someone is for someone to marry a full youkai and even then, that’s difficult with the child most likely either being a full youkai or a full human.

People who cannot control their youkai form can go out of control becoming dangerous and having a greater chance on losing their humanity but if you can, you would need to regulate your breathing first which then allows you to control your blood flow: high blood flow is when the person would be able to change form and average and low is a human. Too high though, can lead them going out of control.

Iori had never seen someone in a youkai form besides right now, not to mention knowing anyone who has youkai blood which is also besides from right now.

Riku’s form had only taken around ten seconds or so to be completed giving the roots enough time to get ready for another incoming attack. Seeing the shadow of the root that is soon to fall and slam itself, Riku wraps his left arm around Iori’s waist making his face go red and then jumps up with Iori still secure in his arm. Crossing paths with the falling root, Riku’s flame on his blade expands at Riku’s will before slicing the root clean with his sword.

Small shards of flame flares out as Riku’s blade cuts through the roots cauterising it so that it wouldn’t be able to grow. The root that’d been cut now withered away, not being able to survive without a host. 

Landing back on his feet, Riku releases Iori from his hold. The flames he’s created would only hurt the people or creatures he wishes to hurt but other than that, his flames are harmless. 

“Iori stay right there okay? I don’t want you to do anything before you might end up being hurt.” 

Just as Riku began to walk off to fight off the tsukumogami, Iori spoke.

“Nanase-san, are you... ?” However, he stops mid sentence seeing Riku nod, already knowing what Iori was about to ask. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you even though we’ve been friends for such a long time and now, we’re more closer with each other as well. If you lost your trust for me then that’s fine, I understand why.”

Not wanting to give Iori the chance to answer whether it would be good or bad, Riku jumps off towards one of the tsukumogami landing on the root that was going to thrust and pierce Iori but now it’s fully focused on Riku. It’s root raised up trying to unbalance Riku off but it proved to be in vain as it provided Riku enough momentum to run all the way down as his flame grew bigger and stronger. 

Even if Riku’s sword was only a basic katana, the flame gives it enough strength to cut through nearly anything with the scalding heat. 

Halfway running down the root, Riku slowed himself down enough for him to cut the root again unabling it to grow one of its root again. 

At the corner of his eyes, Riku could see another root coming towards him and jumped onto that root making a perfect landing before carrying on running. Roots after roots after roots comes at him whether it was in front, the side, or the back but no matter what angle it comes from or which tree is trying to get him with their roots, Riku dodges it with ease jumping onto it before cutting and cauterise it being unable to regenerate it’s root again.

Iori watches in awe as the Nanase Riku he knows who is clumsy, stupid at times but loving is now someone who is strong, agile and also related to a youkai. 

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Before long, with one final jump, he cuts the trunk of the tree tsukumogami diagonally, slicing it’s face. 

The fallen tree tsukumogami withers away just like the cutted roots. 

One down, four to go. 

The second tree tsukumogami was just as easy as the first, the four tsukumogami tried to attack all at once but alas, failed with Riku jumping up and using his sword to cut the roots without the blade even touching the root as the flame is hot enough to cut through the root.

Two down, three to go. 

If only the trunk of the tree was just as thinner and less durable like the roots, it would’ve been over a long while ago with his flame being able to expand up to the diameter of the open grassland they were still in.

There’s only three left and Iori seemed to be fine, standing and watching the captivating show Riku has put on. He somehow feels useless in a way when he watches Riku, instead of him protecting Riku, it’s Riku who’s protecting him. 

Riku was about to give the final blow to the third tree tsukumogami but as he was about to, another root came out to the left side of Riku, he’d seen it coming a few seconds and jumped onto it before jumping again, all the way to the top of the tree.

Falling back down with his sword readying to kill by going down vertically and at least cutting it’s face in half, he hears something above him.

He was meant to focus on killing the tsukumogami since he was already close and yet when he hears a sound of a bird’s call, his curiousity got the better of him.

He looked up to see what it was and what he saw, was not a bird. 

Instead, it was a Tengu. 

A Tengu that looks really familiar to him. 

  
  
  
  


_Riku, do you know what the symbolism of cherry blossoms is?_

_They’re beautiful but short-lived._

_Riku run.. !_

  
  
  
  


The same voice and words reverberate inside Riku’s mind.

Memories that were unintentionally forgotten all came back as reality’s time had stopped for him, he couldn’t feel the wind or gravity when he was falling no more but just images and voices going through his mind. 

  
  
  
  


_Blood splattered and stained the cherry petals red._

_A Tengu who took someone’s life away._

_Tenn-nii!_

  
  
  
  


He remembers now, it wasn’t a book that he read talking about cherry blossoms, it was his older twin brother. 

All this time, he has been living in bliss with the person he loves the most and had forgotten all the pain that happened five years ago, a year before he met Iori, it was the event five years ago that led to him and Iori’s first encounter.

His pulse quickens as he visions the Tengu he’d just seen, is it the same one? What is it doing here? 

He could feel his blood rushing fast but he must calm down, if he goes out of control, his humanity might go and so will Iori, Iori would leave and he would have no one anymore.

With his focus being somewhere else, forgetting what he was doing before seeing the Tengu, he carries on alling and falling. 

His focus only comes back when he remembers what he was doing before and when he realised he was in the middle of taking down the third tree tsukumogami, it was too late.

Few seconds after his realisation, he only had enough time to break his fall with his sword which was still not helpful as his whole body still collided with the ground, hard. He coughs out, gasping for air. 

He could faintly hear Iori’s voice calling his name once or twice when he fell or when he was falling, he wasn’t really sure as of now. 

When he thought that the pain would be over with his mind back on track and staggering back up with his grasp still on the hilt of the sword to finish off three more of the tsukumogami, his reflexes slacks which would cost him as an incoming attack came behind hin from one of the tsukumogami.

Wrapping itself around Riku tightly, he was thrown and fastly sending him towards the tree that still stands alone.

His whole body collides with the trunk of the tree letting a strangle gasp as blood was coughed up first and sounds of many cracks can be heard just from that, his head hits the trunk straight after the back of his body in an agonising pain and stars starts to appear in his vision that soon blurred as he felt his body crumple to the ground laying on his side. 

His youkai form begins to fade, the flamed sword and his fiery red hair dies out. The wavering movement of his hair stops along with the small sparks of flames he normally generates around him 

He felt his body becoming stiff and he was unable to move anything without feeling any immense pain. His vision being only just a blur, he could barely make out the figure that was running towards him.

Iori was running towards him.

He’ll be in too much danger if he carries on running or coming close to him, he needs to stand up and defeat the tsukumogami.

If he doesn’t, Iori will die. 

He doesn’t want another person who he loves and treasure to go so soon. Not like a blossom. 

Trying to make himself stand, Riku could already tell that his body refuses to move, his breathing was shallow as it was difficult to breathe without feeling some pain.

Gradually, he starts feeling that blinking is starting to become rather difficult and the only thing he sees through his half-lidded eyes is Iori, desperately running towards him before being too weak to open his eyes again.

  
  
  


*******  
  


  
  


Iori felt his voice starting to become hoarse as he shouts Riku’s name out repeatedly but the red haired seemed to be zoned out. If Iori were to predict Riku’s move, after he had jumped again, he should’ve readid his sword. He did just that until he looked up at the sky to see something that Iori couldn’t see as he was too far to the ground but whatever he saw, is the reason why Riku is now zoning out even though he’s falling straight down. 

He’ll snap out of it right? 

His hope came to nothing as he watches in horror, seeing Riku hit the ground with getting a split second of an opening where he was able to mildly break his fall. 

Iori’s eyes widened and his first instinct was to call Riku’s name out. There was no reply.

Riku lays there, unmoved.

Not knowing what to or how to help, Iori had no choice but to wait and see if Riku is alright and can be able to carry on fighting or to step in even though all he has are shikigami. 

He didn’t have to wait for that long however, as Iori could see that Riku staggered up with the support of his sword but also, he noticed that one of the roots rose up and then swinging itself towards Riku’s weakened body. 

Iori shouts his name but was too late.

Taking Riku’s body with its root and then throwing Riku towards the tree, Iori couldn’t help but shout his name, there was no response. He sees Riku’s body crumple to the ground after hitting the tree and hearing a couple of cracks. 

Iori couldn’t stay still anymore and without thinking, rushed towards Riku’s side.

His hands slips in his back pocket to get out three more shikigamis. 

When he reaches where Riku’s body lay, he kneels down beside him and shakes his shoulder as gently as he can, not wanting to touch any places that might already be bruising now.

“Nanase-san! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Nanase-san!” 

His eyes were closed. unresponsive. His face covered in pain.

Cursing and blaming himself for how badly Riku’s state is, Iori promptly takes Riku and slings his body over his shoulder. He then takes three paper shikigami out of his back pocket and throws them to the ground where they grew bigger in size and then standing up.

Now that there are only three tsukumogami thanks to Riku, there was more space available to try and sneak pass. going into the forest to stay hidden so that he’ll be able to check if Riku was alright.

Controlling the shikigami, Iori escapes into the forest with Riku whiles the shikigami distracts the tsukumogami.

The moment Iori enters back in the forest, his shikigami became useless. The tattered paper on the floor, crinkled by the tsukumogami.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Was he still alive? 

He needs to wake up. Iori can’t defeat those tsukumogami on his own. 

He could get pulverised by the tsukumogami or get mercilessly killed by the same Tengu that killed his twin brother if that thing is still nearby.

He can’t afford to do nothing whilst Iori might be in danger.

  
  
  
  
  


Riku’s eyelids faintly twitches before his eyes bleary opens.

At first, his sight was unclear but could make out the different figures like the trees but right in front of him, he could start seeing Iori’s figure.

“Nanase-san. Can you hear me?”

Riku hears Iori’s voice, his senses are coming back to him. 

There was a noticeable warmth that cupped his left cheek and when his sight started clearing up, he saw that it was Iori’s hand with Iori being right in front of him with a bothered look.

A new feeling goes over him, relief. Iori is still alive and so is he. Overwhelmed with happiness, Riku lunges at Iori and hooks his arms around Iori’s neck bringing them closer. 

Iori was caught off guard and involuntarily backed away, it didn’t help at all with backing away a little as Riku lunge was far enough, going in between Iori’s legs and his arms around Iori’s neck.

“I’m so glad! You’re alive Iori! You’re not hurt are you?” 

Still feeling a little disoriented and his voice sounding raspy from when he collided with the trunk, Riku’s hold on Iori’s tightens making it harder for the other to breathe.

“Wa-wait! Nanase-san, it’s hard to breathe with you tightening your hold like that.” 

Iori tries to pull away from Riku’s hold or at least loosen it so that he could properly breathe again but he then feels it. 

With Riku’s head leaning against his shoulder, he could feel something wet as well where Riku's head is. 

_Is he crying?_

“Nanase-san?”

_Was he in pain? Was that collision with the trunk more fatal than what he thought?_

“I’m so sorry Iori.” he sobs out.

Iori doesn’t get it. “What are you sorry for?”

“You must be furious with me for not telling you that I had youkai blood in me right? We’ve been friends for so long but I never told you. It wasn’t like I was trying to hide it or anything, I just didn’t think it was that important to say or to use daily. I was also being careless and was distracted which could’ve ended up terribly wrong when I was fighting those tsukumogami, surely all those things would make a person hate someone right.”

So that's what he’s sorry for. What was he even getting distracted by?

“Idiot.” Iori mutters, “I’m far from furious with you. It wasn’t exactly important and I never asked for you to tell me right? So it’s fine.” The sound Riku’s sobs stops, “but, what were you getting distracted by? Depending on that answer I might be even more furious than you think.”

Silence befalls them making Iori a little more worried if Riku got distracted by something like a leaf. 

Riku loosens his hold and his hands sliding down to his chest, shifting his position so that he is leaning on Iori’s chest. Almost like he was seeking comfort.

“I saw a Tengu?” He says.

“Huh?” 

“I heard the sound of a bird and looked up to see the same Tengu flying.”

“The same?”

“The one that killed my older twin brother.”

The whole air and atmosphere drops. Iori looks down at Riku in disbelief before the red haired carries on. 

“Five years ago, a year before I met you, Tenn-nii was killed in the same exact spot where we first met and where we were now. Me and Tenn-nii were training together and then he told me about the meaning of the cherry blossoms, a Tengu came and we were too weak, Tenn-nii told me to run but I didn’t, I couldn’t leave Tenn-nii on his own. He can manipulate wind and uses a fan instead of a sword, he blew me away because I was being stubborn. But because of that he got distracted and didn’t see the Tengu in front of him, I watched as the Tengu’s hand went through Tenn’s left side just above his hip, he pulls his hand out and the blood splattered everywhere, I could see it staining those beautiful blossoms back them. Tenn-nii’s body slumped against the Tengu who then took Tenn-nii’s body somewhere else and that’s where I lost sight of them. Ever since then, I’ve been living in bliss with you whiles forgetting all about that. What a foolish person I am”

 _Was that the reason why?_ Iori thought, when he and Riku met, Riku had been crying under that tree. He never knew Riku had an older twin brother but then again, he died a year before they met. Riku is basically degrading himself right now, thinking and shouting at himself for forgetting something like that. But why shouldn’t he? It must’ve been so traumatizing and finally finding something to ease that pain he felt, he stops dwelling on it and forgets.

But his brother’s death doesn’t make sense. 

Tengus never kills people, they only kidnaps people to their liking and that’s about it. If they wanted to kill, why didn’t that Tengu behead Riku’s twin brother? Did that Tengu hit any vital organs?

_Riku thinks that his twin brother is dead but is he really? If he was to tell Riku that there might be a possibility that his twin brother is alive, would he believe him? His views on those beautiful flowers are all negative, is there a way to change that? Can he change Riku’s beliefs?_

“Nanase-san.” Iori starts off, the red haired stay still with his head still against Iori’s chest. “Did you know that cherry blossoms can also be strong?” 

He could feel Riku’s body twitch, probably doubting on what Iori was saying but wanting him to carry on.

“How so?” Riku wonders.

“They are also a symbolism of rebirth. How those past years and months wouldn’t matter anymore. Those blossoms bloom so beautifully even though it’s fleeting, but they still do it, even if it’s only for a short while. They stay strong by giving it their all to make themselves look pretty and the best each year and give us memories to remember them. If you ask me, I think that that is what cherry blossoms symbolism is: rebirth, strength and anew.” 

Bringing his arms closer, he places his right hand on Riku’s bak to bring him closer and with the other hand, gently strokes Riku’s hair, coming closer to Riku.

“Nanase-san, will you begin a new hope?” He whispers into Riku’s ears. “Your brother might be alive, Tengu can heal any injuries that aren’t fatal, they kidnap people they find a liking to. I think that was what happened to your brother.”

Riku lifts his head and tilts it to the side, “How can you be so sure?”

There was a calming and kind air surrounding Iori carrying on stroking Riku’s hair lovingly, “I have hope for him to be alive. How about you? Do you think your brother is those short-lived flowers you say they are or is your brother those flowers that have strength to bloom beautifully even in rough times?” 

Something warm and loving in Iori’s voice made Riku rethink again. Iori was serious, but there was no way that someone can be alive for five years who is captive by the Tengu. Right? He wants Tenn to be alive though, He wants to believe Tenn is alive. 

Hesitantly, Riku gives a nod agreeing with Iori.

“Yes, I have full faith that Tenn-nii is alive, he has to be alive. I want him to be alive.”

Iori smiles hearing Riku’s answer, “Then together, we will find that Tengu, demand where your twin brother is and bring him back.”

“Mhm!” 

Bright smiles smiling at each other, they stayed where they were for a moment, cherishing this moment where they felt a new beginning, a new beginning of hope.

Thinking that it was better to start standing up and double checking if Riku was really alright and not needing to sit down for a little longer, Iori and Riku stood back up.

“Now then, should we leave the forest and find a nearby swordsman to defeat those tsukumogami?”

Riku shakes his head. “No, is it okay if we can defeat the tsukumogamis, together.”

“How many shikigamis do you have left?” Iori takes seven paper shikigami out of his pocket showing Riku how many he got. “Seven should be enough. Iori, could conjure up six of them and have them as big as you can make them and then covering the tsukumogami face up? If you could do that, there roots would stop moving about and I could then quickly take all three out just in time before they’ll strip the shikigamis of them?”

“Do you think you’ll manage?”

“Of course! I have you and your help after all!” 

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Returning back to the open grassland, Riku was already back in his youkai form and Iori had all six of his paper shikigami in his hand.

The three tree tsukumogami were wandering around in the open space, moving around with their roots acting like legs

“Ready, Riku?”

Riku eyes twinkles like jewels as he hears his given name being said by Iori. 

“Iori! You said my given name! I’m so happy! Of course I am ready!”

“You need to stop being so over dramatic with everything, Nanase-san”“Oh are you for real?!?!” He shouts out, pissed off at Iori with him teasing him right now. “You was just messing me, wasn’t you?! Hmph, let’s get this over and done with” 

Riku readies his sword, going completely serious with his intentions of cutting the tsukumogami to let some steam out

Iori chuckles to himself thinking of how amusing Riku can be and it’s never a bore with Riku around. He throws his paper shikigamis on the ground and almost immediately, they rise up with Iori’s spiritual power emitting in them.

Iori and Riku gave a quick nod to each other, ready to start. 

The shikigamis dashes first, followed by Riku and Iori staying where he was. 

A pair of shikigamis covers one of the tsukumogami’s faces and then the other two pairs does the same. 

All three of the tsukumogami stops moving abruptly, their roots staying still and giving Riku the perfect chance. 

Jumping onto one of the roots, he nimbly dashes towards the tsukumogami on his right and instantly cuts it’s face with no difficulties. 

Three down, two to go. 

When the tsukumogami withers away, he goes onto the next one: the middle one. He slices through its face just like he did with the other one, having his actual blade cutting through.

Four down, one to go. 

Onto the last one, Riku makes his way to the final tsukumogami and before he was able to slice through its face, the tsukumogami manages to take the two shikigamis off of its face and shot one of its roots towards Riku’s direction. 

Riku carries on running towards its face and when the root was close enough, his flame expands on his blade at his will and cuts through the root just like the first two he did from the beginning. 

After cutting through it, he jumps up onto the stub of the root and jumps again, preparing himself to slash the last tsukumogami.

Seven roots began to move and were aiming to hit Riku, coming at him in all the directions apart from his front as he was directly in front of the tsukumogami now. 

Riku curses in his mind as he begins to find this tedious and whiles the other two did let his steam out, this one gave him more feelings of slicing something up 

Unexpectedly, whiles he was thinking bitterly to himself, one of Iori’s paper shikigami manages to slap itself on the tsukumogami’s face. The seven roots that were coming towards Riku stops straight away. 

Smiling to himself knowing that Iori conjured up his last shikigami that he had on him, Riku’s sword glowed bright and with one swing, he slashed through the face, melting the bark as it’s heat was hotter than ever. 

Five down, none to go. 

They had defeated the five tree tsukumogami together. 

No swordsmen came and no outside help was needed. 

As it withers away, the open land was now free from any tsukumogami and only that one cherry blossom tree still standing with it’s blossoms still in bloom.

“We did it! Yay!” Riku returns back to his human form and runs towards Iori, jumping and cheering and spinning around every second whiles running towards Iori.

“Yes we did.” Although he doesn’t show his enthusiasm, Iori is just as happy as Riku. 

When they both meet up again, they walk up to the tree and Iori picks the forgotten basket that still had the snacks and drinks.

He knew that Riku wouldn’t be quite so cheerful with their day of relaxation being something dramatic and hectic but wouldn’t regret what’d happened today. “Well I guess there’s always next time we can have a picnic right?” Iori tries to get Riku to think of the positive but to no avail.

“Sure… ”

He hears Riku’s down and depressing response, his gaze towards the ground and kicking a pebble that was conveniently there, giving Riku something to enjoy.

“Come on, let’s go home now. Our parents are going to get worried if we stay out for too long” Iori walks off first, taking a couple of steps before turning back around to look at Riku who’s still playing with the random pebble. Iori smiles, knowing that what he was going to say next would definitely cheer him up. “And tomorrow, should we start trying to find your brother?”

Riku’s face brightens as soon as Iori utters those words forming into a sentence that makes Rikus smile.

“Yea!” 

He knew it would work. It’s Riku after all.

Iori resumes and continues to walk out of the center of the forest but pauses when he hears Riku.

“Oh, um Iori.”

Iori was sure that Riku was right behind him but when Riku calls out his name, it sounded more distant than he anticipated.

“Yes. what is it.”

Turning around, Riku was already running towards Iori and just in time, Riku cups both Iori’s cheeks and gives a sweet little peck on the lips.

When Riku let’s go of Iori, Iori explodes internally and mentally as his face grows pure red. 

“Wha- ! Whaaa- !!!”

Riku merrily skips past Iori and turns his head so that Iori could see his face and winks. 

“Payback~” 

Ultimately, Iori was defeated and couldn’t find any words to comeback Riku. defeatedly, Iori follows behind the skipping red haired who had his hands behind his head and humming happily.

At least from behind, Riku looks captivating with his whole appearance almost shining as the sun sets. 

Walking off away from the lone cherry blossom tree that has their given name carved into it inside a heart shape from a couple years ago. 

Ghostly figures appears.

The first, showing a little red haired crying under the tree. 

The first fades and the second part appears, a little black haired giving the crying boy a branch with a bundle of blossoms.

The third appears, showing the two little boys reading a picture book.

And finally the fourth, two ghostly young boys sits under the lone tree. Heads leaning against each other as they sleep soundly. Their small hands connects together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now whether I need to make a part 2 I'm not sure, I've already planned on what happens but your imagination can always run wild on what happens next!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
